


Absent Moments

by KingOfArcadia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfArcadia/pseuds/KingOfArcadia
Summary: Will kept a secret away from Hannibal as he watched him leave. It wouldn't be until years later when the Tooth Fairy comes around that Hannibal would learn what Will was hiding from him.-This work will contain errors of many types, it will be revised and corrected when it's completed.-





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stupid idea sitting around for the last few months. I finally got around to write a prologue for it. I have a few plan of how the story may go.
> 
> List of ocs:  
> Vincent Hesiod (Male Beta and Will's lover.) (OMC/Will Graham will not be endgame.)  
> Simon Sylvestre Graham (Male Alpha, Will Graham, and Hannibal Lecter's biological son.)

Will Graham laid in a pool of his own blood. That’s quite a direct way to start this story. He held on the wound of his stomach. He knew Hannibal missed all the vital organs, he wants to be sure. He gasped for help.

Hannibal was long gone as he killed Abigail.

Abigail was still staring at Will. She realized why Will was panicking. She couldn’t help him, she was dying. She couldn’t breathe.

Twenty weeks and properly hidden from view by masking scents and thick clothing.

One of the secrets Hannibal would never know. They all knew that Hannibal was long gone before the scent could reach him.

The sound of police back up and an ambulance could be heard from outside of Hannibal’s residence. People were quick to get around and help the injured.

“Female beta who fell out of a window! Someone, check inside.” A voice said. Footsteps were heard getting closer to the kitchen.

“Two omegas, female deceased and male alive… he’s pregnant! Quick, someone, go help him. There’s another inside a closet, male alpha!” The voice said.

Will listened to the voices. Abigail was long gone. Alana and Jack might have been alive. He was getting tired as he felt someone approaching him. Telling him to stay awake. Everything was blurry and getting dark.

Will let darkness consume his vision as he passed out.

-

Waking up in a soft hospital bed wasn’t what he was expecting. He gasped as he sat up when he remembered what happened. The brightness of the room overtook his vision and he glared at his surrounding. He saw a male standing before him.

“Oh, you’re awake! Hello, I’m Doctor Vincent Hesiod! I was assigned to your case. Don’t worry, you were slowly getting better and the man who attacked you didn’t cut any vital organs or the child.” Doctor Hesiod said.

Doctor Vincent Hesiod was a tall male with tan skin and freckles splattered over his skin. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a horrid bright yellow shirt under his white coat.

“It’s hilarious how you managed to be passed as a beta. There wasn’t any information about your second gender in any documents about you. If you hadn’t let out your scent out of fear at the scene of the crime, we would have neglected your pregnancy and loaded you up with the wrong meds.” The man laughed.

“...” Will glared at the man.

“It was a joke, sorry. It’s my first time as a doctor. I… Uh… I didn’t mean to offend you. I understand why you’d want to hide your gender. My apologies.” Hesiod quickly said as he hid behind his small clipboard, the back of his clipboard was covered with silly stickers.

“Baby isn't harmed and he’s totally fine. It’s a boy if you wanted to know. A healthy alpha boy.” Hesiod said quickly to make the conversation less awkward. The man said something else quietly. “Sorry. First day.”

Will groaned in annoyance. “It’s alright. I’m just tired… I’m so tired.”

“You’re probably hungry. The food here isn’t good for a pregnant omega’s diet. I’ll go sneak you something in. For now, I’ll grab some Jell-O cups. My mum used to love Jell-O cups when she’s pregnant.” The man said as he quickly left.

“Wait- And he’s gone… That idiot.” Will Graham muttered as he laid his back on the soft pillows.

That was the day that Will Graham met the beta Doctor named Vincent Hesiod. Will Graham would be staying at the hospital for a couple weeks until he finally gave birth to his son. Simon Sylvestre Graham an alpha born out of bonding. It wasn’t uncommon that children were born out of bonding, most betas or omegas (rare occasion alphas) would be left by themselves if they don’t take contraception. Such as Will Graham and his bundle of pure accidents. He knew this would tick Hannibal if the man knew.

Before Will wanted to tell Hannibal but he never did. When he learned that Alana and Hannibal were sleeping with one and another. Will kept the information to himself and the child too. After the gutting accident, Will was quite certain he would keep Hannibal away from Simon. Hannibal took away Abigail, Will would take away what Hannibal would never know.

Simon Graham was a small pale skin baby with bright blue eyes and fluffy light blond hair. Will found it odd since Hannibal’s hair was a darker blond. He was a tiny thing in Will’s arm. Will stayed with Simon for the following six months before he left to Florence. Leaving little Simon with Vincent Hesiod who became his lover.

-

It would be few weeks when Will would come home. Carried by the man who he formerly loved back to his home in Wolf Trap, Virginia. Simon and Vincent quietly hid in the upstairs room with blankets that covered their scent. The moment Hannibal left the house and surrender himself to the authorities while Vincent rushed downstairs towards Will.

As Hannibal would be cuffed he would look back and find an odd smell, the smell lingering of a beta, a newborn and Will’s. Hannibal held his breath as he was shoved into a car. He glared at the silhouette of a man that held another. Hannibal still didn’t realize the newborn was his.

It was an unfortunate event for Hannibal, he would never know his own son until future years.

Simon would grow up with his mother and step-father. A playmate to Alana and Margot’s son Morgan.

Alana who worked as the new administrator to the hospital where Hannibal would be locked away in. Will would live far away from civilization at his new home with his new family. They would be alright until a new killer would surface up and all the peace would vanish away. It wouldn’t be long until Hannibal learns the truth that was hidden from him. It was practically his fault, ‘his’ being Hannibal, of course. It was his fault that he missed the first four years of his own son’s life.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been properly revised yet. Other information will be found at the end.  
> More information/warnings: Hannibal-centric chapter, implied mpreg, and miscarriage is like spoken in like one sentence.

Freddie Lounds laughed internally as she slipped into the tall unforgiving and dark building. She fixed up her clothing she had stolen from the orderlies. She had her bag stuffed with the proper notebooks and pens. She pulled out a small pill bottle.

Scent Neutralizers.

What are Scent Neutralizers? They are manufactured pills that are commonly sold at your local drugstore! They are commonly used by people who owned animals, worked on farms, police departments and on. Depending on those with secondary genders, their scents might be more intense than others. Purebred ones have pungent smells, they use Scent Neutralizers which completely removes ones scent for a temporary time or they use another brand of scent pills that diminishes their scent slightly. It’s completely safe for long-term use.

Freddie being an Alpha herself had to hide her scent, most orderlies at Baltimore State Hospital For the Criminally Insane were Betas, they were less influenced by others scent unless, by a Purebred like Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter was locked away in a room where all scent were contained in and constantly ventilated. The man was hidden behind a glass wall, while visitors stood in the other part of the room apart from the man which was scent neutralized. Betas had to swallow Scent Blockers pill before entering, short definition, Scent Blockers are personal use for a person to block them from smelling anything from their surrounding.

Enough of common drugs consummation information.

The redhead woman walked the halls of the Hospital as she avoided the cameras. Freddie was prepared for today and all her plans were perfect.

She honestly was surprised when she found Will Graham last month in town. The man who was outed as an Omega had a son and a husband (or lover, she wasn’t certain yet) who was obviously not the child’s father. The child was obviously an Alpha while Graham was an Omega and his lover who was a beta. A child born from a beta only couple had the very low chances of being an Omega or an Alpha. While Omega and Alpha couples only had Alpha or Omega children. Alpha and Alpha couples were the same thing, they only had Alpha children, while it changes up for Omega/Omega couples who had Beta or Omega children.

She learned the child’s name was Simon Sylvestre Graham. She most definitely knew that the child was a product of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter’s short-term relationship which was broken off after Hannibal and Alana slept together. Who knew the man would sleep with another to hide the cops from his tracks and ruin a budding relationship with a pregnant omega? Quite terrible, Freddie had a deep desire to write about it and post it on her website, she never did. She kept it under wraps. She, herself, was surprised when she read the police reports she had _found_. She made the connections after the terrible incident when Will Graham’s hospital reports were released and when the man stopped using his Scent Neutralizer.

She wouldn’t lie, the man did have a lovely smell and a beautiful child, she would have snatched him up if she didn’t love her job so much. Perfect little family and the wonderful journalist who would have dropped everything to save him from solitude. Fairytale much. It was more of a fairytale when she learned the Doctor that was assigned to Graham’s case had become the Omega’s husband. They had gotten married two years ago, it roughly a year after Hannibal’s capture. She did indeed write about them, she didn’t say anything revealing about the child and its outcome, she left it out for her audience interpretation. Most of her readers believed the child was possibly the product of Hesiod and Graham’s relationship and spun a tale about how they kept their relationship hidden until Hannibal was capture. She laughed up at those theories. The child was quite a hit on the readers, she cheered at her profits going up. The readers were completely infatuated by the child’s pale blond hair and stormy blue eyes.

She arrived a large door. She saw the files and nameplate on the side. It was Hannibal Lecter’s room. She pulled out the security card for Lecter’s room. She slid it in the lock and the door unlocked. She pushed opened the door and looked inside, she mostly noticed the thick glass that separated her from the criminal. She slipped in and closed the door.

She saw Hannibal who was sitting at a table, the man was reading a book. He looked towards the door and saw the woman. He sneered slightly and went back to his calm composure.

“Miss Lounds. What are you doing here?” The man said as he got up and approached the glass wall with his hands behind his back. Still as smooth as always.

“Now, now, Hannibal. I’m here to give news. News you might like.” She said as she pulled out papers of her work she had printed. She went to the small opening side of the wall which had a drawer. She pulled out another key and unlock it, the drawer itself had to be open and lock by orderlies. She pulled it open and placed the papers. She pushed it closed and locked it. She walked back to the middle and look up at the other man.

Hannibal walked towards the drawer and pulled it open to grab the papers. He began to read them as he went back to his place in front of Freddie.

“I thought you’d like news about Will Graham. He properly moved on these few years. Immediately got married to a Doctor named Vincent Hesiod, they even have a son!” Freddie spilled out.

“Did you know the kid is four now? That’s awfully a long time, that means the child was a product of before you left. A product before you slept with lovely Alana Bloom. Don’t you find it odd?” She added fuel to the fire. “Perfect little child, blond hair and Graham’s blue eyes. Calm and collected child, mature for his age. Except around his dear mother, always asking for his mother’s undying love and attention. Including his new father’s attention. A perfect family. Stay-at-home husband Graham, Beta Doctor Vincent Hesiod and their lovely son Simon Graham. Aren’t you glad you left?”

Hannibal was shocked. He stared at the paper.

“He was only twenty weeks pregnant that was hidden under thick clothes and scent neutralizers. I’m surprised you missed the organs when you drove that knife into him. He could have had a miscarriage or die from blood loss along with the unborn child. It’s not like you’d care, you had lovely Miss Bloom. You didn’t need a pregnant unbounded Omega with your little offspring. Did you even know he was an Omega?” Freddie continues to speak as she realized her words affected the other Alpha. She could see Hannibal steaming in anger.

Hannibal stayed in silence. Many things went through his mind. He wanted to tear apart the Beta that filled his place with Will and the child that was his son. The child looked exactly like his little sister who died. The child was perfect, Will had given him the perfect child and perfect family he could have hoped for. The family he would have died for if he had known, he almost ruined his child for his own personal and bitter interest. He wanted Will to feel the betrayal, instead, it had backfired towards Hannibal. Hannibal had betrayed himself as he almost killed his own child and the mother of the child. He never knew Will was an Omega, he was practically screaming in his own mind how he could have let that slipped. He always thought Will was a Beta, a one-time thing, an intriguing personality that called out to him for an unknown reason. He knew why now. He had missed out on four years with Will and the child.

He knew Will was the only one to know more about him. Will was the only one in his personal circle to know his mother’s name. Their son was named after his late mother Simonetta. This indicated one thing, Will obviously still loved him. It must be. His beautiful Will Graham named their son after his late mother. He needed to fill his place in Will and Simon’s life, he had to take out that waste of space of a Beta that took his place. That was where Hannibal belonged and that dirty Beta had taken his place. He realized that it was the same Beta that held Will, the newborn he smelled was his. He was to distract to realize that the child had been his. He had let slip away the child that was only a few feet away.

How dare he, Hannibal, let that slip? He had to be perfect and everything was detailed to the last bit. It could have been, except for the missing information, Will’s pregnancy.

All his senses were screaming at him for his mistake, he wanted his family. That belonged to him and only him.

That annoying woman was stupid speaking. He looked up from the papers and glared at her.

“You are speaking quite a lot, Miss Lounds,” Hannibal said. His grip on the paper tighten.

One year of traveling with Bedelia and three years locked up. He wasted four years, four years he could have been with his child and Will. The family that he and Will had wanted with their adopted daughter Abigail. Did the universe give them another child, for it to spite Hannibal for his actions upon their daughter? Did the universe plan to have Hannibal watch from the sidelines where his own blood and flesh lived with a father that wasn’t the child’s real father? He never got to hold his child, he never got to hear the child’s first sounds and words? What were the child’s first words? Did Simon call the Beta _father_? Hannibal had ruined his own life and he needed to get it back. He had to make up with Will and Simon.

One thought came to mind. When Will came that night and prepared to leave with Hannibal, was Will going to say he was pregnant? Hannibal messed up. It was his fault.

He stood and listened to the woman. Suddenly, security alert sounds rang through the building. Freddie Lounds realized she had been here for too long. She quickly left as soon as she bid goodbye towards Hannibal. Hannibal turned towards the table he had sat at before. He placed the papers and took a seat. He looked at the picture of Will and Simon with that man. He picked it up and tore out the part with Vincent Hesiod. He tore the picture of Hesiod into bits and pieces. He left Will and Simon intact.

Hannibal Lecter would find a way to be with Will and Simon. That was his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter! This wasn't the original plan for this chapter. (The original chapter had too much dialogue and I disliked it for personal reasons) I wanted to begin with an introduction of Simon, instead, I felt it would be fitting to start with the punch of the story of Hannibal's discovery of his son. It was meant to be Jack Crawford who revealed it, but Freddie Lounds was a much better idea. This chapter is Hannibal-centric and concentrated on Hannibal's emotions and feelings about the situation, take down his ego a few notches and realize that he ain't that perfect.
> 
> News, news, this will be the only chapter for these coming two weeks. I have been highly occupied with college and exams. All of my stories are put on hold since last month and these coming weeks. I will indeed be back by the third week of December.
> 
> I didn't want to leave you guys off without a chapter in this story, I'd feel bad if I did.
> 
> The story is probably badly written with bad structure, my apologies for that. I will fix it up after the story is completed.


End file.
